


Kuroo's Sexcapades

by ZuffyLiLi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo, Dominant Akaashi Keiji, Dominant Bokuto Koutarou, Dominant Tsukishima Kei, Gangbang, Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sorry for the errors, doube pentration galore, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuffyLiLi/pseuds/ZuffyLiLi
Summary: And again for the x-number of time tonight Kuroo’s mind crashes back down to reality when Akaashi speaks. Because Kuroo has been absent-minded for the whole night he hasn’t noticed how his favorite companions take advantage of the moment...he feels the tip entering and takes a deep breath.OrThe NSFW story of how Kuroo discovers being a bottom is fun
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Kuroo's Sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS!!!! >.<
> 
> \- For any violent reactions please yell at on @/DetZikachu!!

_Is this what heaven feels like?_

Kuroo Tetsuro, former team captain of the Nekoma Volleyball Boys club and a JVA executive for the promotion and marketing division, was currently tied down to his king-sized bed while his two companions pampered his raging hard-on with light kisses on the tip, teasing licks along the entire length, and sucked his whole dick like it was a delicious popsicle. _If this what heaven feels like, I don’t want it to end_ Kuroo silently wishes. 

“Kitten, the night is young and we are just starting with the appetizer!” 

Tsukishima said answering Kuroo’s silent wish. Tsukishima’s golden-brown eyes blazing with lust for Kuroo and the exciting night ahead of them. Kuroo’s grey eyes sparkling with anticipation for the night ahead. Kei smirks at the panting Kuroo as he returns to pleasuring the tied up kitten. 

_Kami-san help me please...oh gods their tongues are working in sync…._

Kuroo groans at the pleasurable contact made by Kei’s tongue working on his back entrance while Keiji pleasured and teased the raging hard-on. The two Keis taking their sweet time with JVA executive hottie. When Kuroo feels his orgasm nearing Kei and Keiji abruptly stop their touches and give Kuroo’s hard dick a sweet kiss. 

With the dick at the middle of their kiss.

_Where the fuck did Kei and Keiji learn to fucking do this kind of sharing?!?!?!?!?!_

Kuroo doesn’t want to know where on the internet did these two horny birds learn about that kind of sharing but he will naturally blame Bokuto for tainting his innocent moonshine and his beloved Keiji. Then suddenly it hits him hard on the heard!

_WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT OWL HORNED BASTARD!!!!!_

He could feel a finger playing with his back entrance. A wet finger pushing in and out of him and then it became two fingers doing the same action. Kuroo releases a heavenly lewd moan. Kei and Keiji amp up the pleasure their kitten is receiving. Keiji shares a knowing look with Kei then proceeds to with his plan of action.

_Shit who knew getting your ass kissed and licked felt this good….oh shit I’m so close...Keiji please don’t stop..._

“Are you ready my kitten?” 

Kuroo’s mind finally came crashing down on him as Kei planted a sweet forehead kiss on him. His black eyes gazing down on one Akaashi Keiji going down on him and french kissing his back entrance. 

_Oh shit. So, good especially since moonshine is combing through my hair…._

“There, there, kitten it’s going to be okay” Tsukishima reassures a panting Kuroo who looked on the verge of exploding because of the pleasure he was receiving. Deciding to put his beloved kitten in more pain Kei leans down and starts to lick on one of Kuroo’s sensitive nipples. 

“Oh Moonshine….”

Moans.

Kuroo used to think being a top was fun but damn experiencing being a bottom with two caring and loving people who gave him absolute orgasmic pleasure made being bottom lots of fun.

Kuroo can’t stop his lewd moans from escaping. His breathing is now turning shallow because of how intense the pleasure is, his hips are now moving on their own trying desperately to meet Akaashi’s sweet expert tongue, Kuroo never realized he could be an obedient bottom. 

He always thought he’d be a bratty bottom but NOPE.

Here he was the opposite of bratty and rebellious. 

“It’s my turn to take care of the kitten’s tail. Ji why don’t you go prepare” 

And again Kuroo’s wandering mind comes crashing back down to reality when he hears Bokuto’s voice. Suddenly Kuroo feels his ass empty of any physical touch but it only lasts for a few seconds until he can feel something nuzzling his ass.

His eyes meet Bokuto’s golden eyes blazing with temptation and lust to finally taste Kuroo. He could feel Bokuto’s tongue slowly teasing his hole suddenly Kuroo’s eyes widen when Bokuto inserts a finger into his hole. Slowly pushing the finger in and out then Bokuto adds a second one in (Kuroo is trying to hold out until the end of the night), thinking Bokuto might add a third finger inside his hole Kuroo prepares himself for the torture.

“I’ll stop at two fingers. You might get tired before the main course starts. My Moon help me ready our kitten…”

Kuroo’s mind stops working when he can feel pressure on his delicate prostate. Bokuto “star ace of the Black Jackals and the Japan National team” Koutarou was finger fucking him to heaven. While Kei was just amplifying the pleasure by pinching Kuroo’s nipples while leaving hickeys on Kuroo’s neck. 

_Those hickeys are going to be hell to cover up._

Kuroo feels Bokuto lifting him off the bed and then…

“Are you ready Kaashi?” 

He could hear Bokuto ask Akaashi who had just return to whatever he was preparing for. Suddenly two slim arms embrace Kuroo from behind. What Kuroo hears next send his heart into overdrive and scares him to death. 

_Kami-san, please have mercy on….._

“Oooooh, fuck….”

“It’s okay Kuroo-san. You’ll enjoy this little treat of ours” Akaashi whispered into Kuroo’s ears. Bokuto smiles at the lewd expression Kuroo has on his face. Slowly Bokuto’s dick ( _It’s so big_ Kuroo thinks as his lips release a moan of pleasure) entered him with ease because of the lube. Kuroo can feel himself being slowly fucked so his legs tighten their hold on Bokuto’s waist and Kuroo wraps his warms around Bokuto’s neck as the speed slowly increases. 

Without warning Bokuto stops and Kuroo whines, groans, and tries to move his hips to get the pleasurable feeling again, just like a bratty bottom. 

“Such a whiny and baby bottom you are Kuroo-san” 

And again for the x-number of time tonight Kuroo’s mind crashes back down to reality when Akaashi speaks. Because Kuroo has been absent-minded for the whole night he hasn’t noticed how his favorite companions take advantage of the moment...he feels the tip entering and takes a deep breath.

_Oh, shit sandwiched between Japan’s star ace and Japan’s number one manga editor….being doubled team…._

“Kitten look over here”

Kuroo moves his head to the source of the voice suddenly a bright light flashes and disappears. The source of the light comes from his Moonshine’s polaroid camera. His moonshine is smiling as he checks the polaroid photo, satisfied with the result Tsukishima hides for safekeeping. Bokuto and Akaashi slowly move in sync making Kuroo’s ass adjust to the new sensation of two monster dicks. 

“Aaaaaaah faster please” Kuroo begs them as his hips are trying to find a way to move with two monster dicks in his ass. Bokuto and Akaashi share a knowing look. 

Together they lift Kuroo up until only the tips of their dicks are left inside then they roughly slam him back down until Kuroo’s ass is touching their balls. Bokuto and Akaashi continue this process of fucking Kuroo’s mind and soul into heaven. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck please don’t stop” Kuroo begs them to continue their rough assault on his ass and his prostate.

“Our pleasure Kuroo-san”

“It’s a good thing the JVA gave you a week off for vacation and rest, you deserve this Tets” 

Kuroo can hear Tsukishima’s soft giggles and his polaroid camera going off again.

For the rest of the night, Kuroo experiences heaven {they try different positions, Tsukishima sometimes joining in or directing them to a new position, the night is filled with heavenly pleasure) brought by the loves of his life. And when all three of them are nearing their heavenly undoing Kuroo explodes first, followed by Akaashi and Bokuto exploding deep within Kuroo’s tight ass. 

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima bring Kuroo to the bathroom. All of them enjoying a nice hot soak in the king-size bathtub of their penthouse apartment while they pamper their tired kitten with cuddles and soft kisses for being such an obedient kitty. 

Tsukishimia leans down to whisper into Kuroo’s ears (because the next thing Kuroo hears is for his ears only) “I hope you’re ready Kuroo-san for a week of wild sexcapades”


End file.
